RENT: SasuHina Style
by xLittleMissReality
Summary: Mix a film maker, a trying-to-strive songwriter, a drug-addicted club dancer, a lesbian, a bi-sexual, a gay marijuana addicted professor, a cross-dresser, and a traitor, replace them with Naruto chars, and you get this! SasuHina SakuIno GaaLee RENT based
1. RENT We're Not Gonna Pay

**A/N I'm getting impatient waiting for the reviews for my other 2 stories... So, driven mad by wanting to update, I made this. *eyes sparkle momentarily* *waves it off* Anyways, in this one, I shall not be begging for reviews. Sorta. XD Oki doki, this is based off of RENT. NOT MINE! Seriously, a 12 year old owning RENT? Let alone Naruto! *smacks forehead*Stupid people. PLEASE CORRECT ME WHEN I GET SOMETHING WRONG! THANK YOU. :D WARNING: **_**LOTS**_** OF QUOTES!!!!!!!!!!! WAH, I RIPPED IT OFF Whatever. Flame me. Changed a few things...**

**ATTENTION! PAIRINGS:**

**These aren't the normal pairings that I'm used to. Realizing that RENT has some gay pairings and stuff, I didn't want to change it, it would be ruining it... I want everything to initially be like RENT. So, attention, there is yaoi and yuuri... But no lemons, not even lime. :D ^^; Something new. Sorry if you don't like it. BTW, Naruto is Mark, so he doesn't have anyone to love... *shrug***

**SasuHina(Roger and Mimi)**

**GaaLee(To you, Tomi-onee-chan!)(Collins and Angel) (Yes, Gaara is a Cross-dresser. XD BWAHAHAHAHA!)**

**SakuIno(Maureen and Joanne)**

**NaruNoOne(Mark)**

**KibaHina(VERY LITTLE) (Benny) (WHAT!? I PANICKED! Besides, Benny's after Mimi, and I didn't wanna use Itachi...)**

Naruto Uzumaki was riding his beat up bike through New York's busy streets, his handy dandy wind-up filming camera strapped to the front. He touched his face, feeling a scratch he had gotten earlier, looking like a whisker on a fox or something. His golden locks whipped around his face. His cerulean eyes fell back to the camera, taking in the lights and zooming cars, squared glasses masking his eyes with glare. He was a director of sorts. He made documentaries. Recently, the world was filled with money issues: people were poor on this side of New York. All of them were being threatened to be evicted. Just like him.

"How do you document real life when real life's getting more like fiction each day?" He grumbled to himself. Naruto was living with his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke's black hair framed his face, dark eyes focused on the guitar.

"Dude, you haven't touched that thing in like, a year! Why bother now?"

"I'm writing a song-a great one."

"How many times have you used that one?" The phone rang. "Ugh, nevermind." Looking at Sasuke, there was an unspoken word that edged them to not pick it up. Deciding at a random thought that he was gonna film it.

"SPEEAAAAK!" Their voices came into the semi-quiet apartment, the answering machine doing its job. Naruto instantly regretted turning the camera on, hearing his mother's message, twitching the way through.

"That was a very loud beep. I don't even know if this is working! Naruto-- Naruto -- are you there!? Are you screening your calls... It's mom. We wanted to call and say we love you and we'll miss you tomorrow. Tsunade and the kids are here -- send their love! Oh, I hope you like the hot plate! Just don't leave it on, dear. ...When you leave the house. Oh, and Naruto? We're sorry to hear that Sakura dumped you, I say, "C'est la vie!" So let her be a lesbian...There are other fishies in the sea! Love Mom!" Beep.

"Wow, man, niiiiiice." Sasuke teased, having Naruto lightly punch his arm. Naruto then pointed the camera back to Sasuke after winding up the camera.

"So why don't you tell the folks at home what you're doing, Sasuke!" His eyes widened for a moment before speaking.

"Well, I-I'm writing one great song-" The phone rings, and Naruto turns the focus back to the phone as Sasuke lets out a sigh of relief.

"SPEEAAAAK!" A deep voice erupted from the machine, singing a classic Christmas song. (A/N Did I forget to mention it's almost Christmas in the late 1900's? [So like, 1980 or something, I forgot!] This is a whole year's worth of stuff, people! It ends again on Christmas...)

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire..." Instantly recognizing the voice, they pick up.

"ROCK LEE!" They scream into the reciever.

"I'm downstairs."

"Hey."

"Roger picked up the phone?" _He never picks up, _Lee thought, laughing to himself.

"No, it's me." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

"Throw down the key!" He went to the balcony and threw down the apartment keys. Heading back inside, they hear the phone ring once again. Hoping that its another friend, the pick up, putting it on speaker.

"Ho ho ho!" Their eyes widened as they realized who it was.

"Kiba! Shit!" They said in unison.

"Dudes, I'm on the way."

"Great! FUCK!" Again, in unison, they curse. Kiba, thought, doesn't seem to notice and brushes it off. And then, the sound of screeching car wheels one the phone. They hang up and run down the stairs.

"Man, I feel like we're really anime characters that are in some bad fanfiction based off of an awesome broadway show..." Naruto said, shivering. And they come face to face with the brown haired, dark _dark_ eyes staring straight at them. The lighting made it seem like there were menacing dark red markings on his face.

"I need the rent." Kiba said, as if it were the most casual thing in the world.

"What rent?" Sasuke growled.

"The one I let slide." He continued, smirking at them.

"'Let it slide'? You said we were golden!" Naruo yelled, anger rising. " You know, when you _bought the building_!? Or maybe when we were _roommates_?"

"You lived here, man!" Sasuke said, glaring at him.

"Che, how could I forget? You two, me, Collins, Sakura... Say, how is the drama queen? Oh that's right, she's making a protest rally. Still dating?"

"I..."

"He got dumped!" Sasuke said, popping in.

"At least she's still alive and didn't kill herself for giving you both AIDS..." Naruto looked at Sasuke, seeing him twitch. He knew he just hit a nerve. "Sorry, I didn't mean that..." He just nodded and stayed silent.

"Well..." Kiba said, sensing the awkward moment. "Is she with another guy?"

"Not exactly..." Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other.

"What's his name?" Again, they looked at each other.

"Ino."

"Wow, niiiiiiiice." He said, laughing, before becoming serious. "I need the rent or I'll evict you." And he left. Running back inside the messy apartment, finding it was extremely cold.

"Time to throw the past behind." Naruto said slowly, before cautiously picking up his own screenplay from the messy desk and dumping it in the tin garbage can. It felt good. Soon, his arms were filled with past screenplays and dumping them in the can. Sasuke followed his lead, ripping posters advertising himself as a singer from the wall and threw it into the garbage can. Taking a match, he lit it.

"To a new life." The dark haired man said, dropping the match into the bin, watching the flames dance and lick the air. They grabbed it, deciding a statement needed to be made. As they came out, people started to copy them, grabbing their eviction warning papers, setting them on fire, and letting them fall to the street. The two friends dumped the trash can out into the street.

"We're not gonna pay last years rent!" Naruto screamed.

"Not this year's!"

"NEXT YEAR'S RENT!" The whole street seemed to scream together, flames touching the cold cement.

That's when Sasuke saw a beautiful girl with black hair and light lavender eyes. _April..._

**OKAY! Sorry, but I mostly got this from RENT. But it's still worth reviewing/flaming, right!?!?!?!? LOL. Okay, and about the **_**April... **_** thing, that was the girlfriend that killed herself. Oki doki? Wow, that was long. Although the author's note at the top was pretty long. Whatever, bye!**


	2. Light My Candle

**A/N Wow. I'm suprised. I thought there wouldn't be anything... Haha. I changed it from a cross-over to a normal, since technically it is, so maybe more stuff will come up? LOL, I'm a desperate one. OKAY, so if you want a disclaimer, go to my profile. :D Okay? BYE!**

**P.S. Somethings are and will be out of order. And there will be some improv. from me. LEAVE ME ALONE! **

**P.P.S. Just realized something, I was semi-inspired by this video! Go check it out, copy and paste it. .com/watch?v=FTBqi3_IEOE&feature=related**

Rock Lee was going around the building to the side entrance, having the staircase leading to Naruto and Sasuke's apartment, whistling the Christmas song "Silver Bells". _This Christmas is gonna be different, I just know it! _He thought eagerly, pumping his fist into the air. His black, bowl cut hair swayed a bit in the breeze, and his unusually big, round eyes gleaming with happiness. But as soon as his focus was gone, he felt 2 pairs of hands grab him from behind, looking for his money, finding none, then beating him, ripping his clothes in the process.

"Uggghhhhhh..." He moaned, reaching a gloved hand to touch his aching head. Someone approached him, you couldn't quite make out the details from the blinding light that seemed to come out of nowhere, leaving just the sillohette(sp?) of a young man. As he came closer, you could see he had bright red pixie cut hair: not so short, but not so long. Sort of... feminine. He also had applied heavy amounts of eyeliner to bring out his seafoam green eyes. The kanji symbol was tattooed on the left side of his forehead

"You okay, honey?" The figure asked, genuinely concerned.

"Ugh, I'm fine... I guess." Rock Lee said, rubbing his head.

"Did they get any money?" The stranger asked. Lee chuckled sadistically.

"Che, there's no money to get!" The stranger laughed too, offering a hand to help him up.

"How about I clean you up-"

"I don't want to be a bur-"

"Nonsense!"

"My friends are waiting..." He said with a blush.

"Aww, you're so cute when you blush. Hey, ever heard of AIDS?"

"Yeah, its something I have..."

"You can live with me and we can go to a Life Support meeting I go to, just for that." Rock Lee _really _wanted to. But his friends...

"I want to, but what about my friends?"

"We'll see them in the morning." He stuck out a pale hand. "Gaara."

"Rock Lee."

**.xX'-~-'Xx.**

"I'm going to go out for a while, I'll come back later to check up on you..." Naruto said, grabbing his scarf, half way through the door.

"Yeah, yeah." _Slam. _Sasuke was alone. Finally alo- _Knock knock knock. _Three sharp knocks on the door. Thinking it was Naruto, he prepared something to sneer at him.

"What?" He hissed. And opened his eyes. It was the girl from last night that lived downstairs! She raised her eyebrows, looking around.

"U-Uh hi... If you're busy I can-"

"NO!" Realizing his outburst, he blushed, getting a small giggle in return. "I mean, no, I'm not busy, what's up?"

"Got a light?" Sasuke's heart drooped a little. He wanted her to stay longer. Bingo! Stalling.

"I know you, you're..." Taking a quick look over, he noticed her shaking. "You're shivering." He watched her slip past him, looking at the apartment.

"It's nothing, they turned off my heat, and I'm just a little weak on my feet. Would you light my candle?" She looked back at him, giving him an amused look. "What are you staring at?" He blushed and shook his head.

"Nothing, your hair in the moonlight..." Mentally, he slapped himself. He just sounded really cliche right now. Trying to save himself, he said the following, which made it more awkward while lighting her candle. "You look familiar!" He was back to earth when he saw her stumble a bit. "Can you make it?"

"Just haven't eaten much today, at least the room stopped spinning!" She said, giggling. She saw him staring _again_. "What? Am I that interesting?" She said coyly, pointing her finger to the side.

"Erm, nothing, your smile reminds me of-"

"I always remind people of..." She sighed exausperately(sp?). "Who is she?"

"She died... Her name was April..." He looked at the floor. Sensing his discomfort, she blew out the candle. That, and she wanted to spend more time with him, mess with him a bit more.

"It's out again!" She said in a haste, before wanting to console him. "Sorry about your friend... Would you light my candle?"

"Well..." Sasuke said, lighting it again.

"Yeah?" She said, looking into his eyes, only to be snapped out of it by a burning sensation on her finger. Looking down, she instantly yelled out. "OW!"

"Oh, it's just the wax... Its-" He said chuckling before getting cut off. Deciding to mess with the poor soul she started to be... Sedctive...ly innocent.

"Dripping! I like it between my-" She said, getting cloer while secretly dropping her stash, making sure he didn't see anything but her getting closer. (A/N I'm only 12, I have no idea what that stuff is...) Sasuke's eye widened at the situation.

"Erm, fingers! I figured... Ah, oh well, good night!" He said, leading her out the door. But a minute later...

_Knock knock knock!_

Opening the door, he saw it was her again. Somewhat pleased at the same time, he opened up with something reasonable.

"It blew out again?" He said, standing in the doorway. Once again, she slipped past him, eyes darting around. She was a great actor when she wanted to be.

"I think that I dropped my stash!"

"Of what?" He said, receiving a half-hearted glare from her. He raised his hands up in defeat before settling for a new subject. "I know I've seen you around when I used to go out with friends." He pointed at the flameless candle. "Your candle's out." She sighed, annoyed, looking around.

"I'm illin', I had it when I walked in. It was _pure_! Is it on the floor?" She said, dropping to her knees, giving him a good view of her... assets.

"Th-the floor?" She grinned at his response, and turned to him.

"They say that I have the best ass below 14th street, is it true?"

"W-What!?"

"You're staring again." She said, smirking.

"Oh no! I mean you do have a nice..."

"What the heck are you talking about?" She said, pretending that he had imagined it all.

"Did you just ask if you had a n-"

"No, I asked if you could help." Sasuke blushed. _They said letting your imagination go wile was a good thing! _He got down on the floor with her, searching next to her.

"You look familiar."

"Like your dead girlfriend?" She shot back, looking under a cart. He gave it some thought.

"Only when you smile, but I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else."

"Do you go to the Cat Scratch? That's where I work; I dance." She looked under the couch, midnight hair falling in front of her face.

"Oh yeah!" Sasuke said, snapping his fingers. "They used to tie you up!"

"It's a living..." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs." He said jokingly. She rolled her eyes again before looking around again. "Why don't you forget that stuff, you look like you're 16!" He said, shaking his head at her.

"I'm 19, thank you very much. And besides, I'm old for my age. I guess I was just born to bad." She replied sassily.

"I once was born to be bad..." Sasuke said, reminiscing. And then he pieced together what they were looking for. Drugs. Sasuke knew he had to talk her out of that. "I used to shiver like that-"

"I have no heat, I told you!" She said, defending herself, standing up.

"I used to sweat too!"

"Um... I've got a cold!" But Sasuke saw through this lie.

"Uh-huh, I used to be a junkie." She sighed in defeat.

"Now and then I like to... feel good." Finally, he found the small package filled with a fine white powder. Without realizing it, he almost gave it to her.

"Here."

"What's that!?' She said eagerly, running to him. Man, she was good at acting. Acting quickly, he shoved in his back pocket.

"Um-candy bar wrapper. Sorry." He said, shrugging. But she knew he had it. Quickly, she formualted a plan.

"Could you light my candle?"

"Sorry, no more matches left." He said sheepishly.

"Oh well, our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon..."

"Maybe its not the moon at all." She looked at him, confused. "I hear Spike-Lee's shooting down the street."

"Yeah, hahaha." She said sarcastically. "Bah humbug." She said, skimming over his hands. **(A/N Anyone getting tired of just saying 'her'? I AM! ) **"Cold hands." She stated, lifting his hand up. "Big, like my father's."

"Your's too."

"They're big?" She said jokingly. Now she had to act. She needed that stash back. "You wanna dance?"

"With you?" Sasuke said, finding it absurd to be dancing at this random time.

"No." She said, rolling her eyes. "With my father!" Sasuke just realized he didn't know her name as she pressed herself to him.**(A/N FINALLY! Gosh!)**

"My name's Sasuke."

"They call me..." She said, sneaking her hand in his back pocket and retrieving the bag. "Hinata!" Hinata said gleefully, waving the bag in his face, showing it off like a trophy. There, she took her leave, leaving Sasuke standing there, still thinking about what just happened. _Hinata, huh? Pretty name..._


	3. Username Change

A/N Hey guys! Sorry if you were disappointed and thought this was a new chapter or something. Just wanted to tell you that I changed my username from Nessa Is LittleMissReality to .xLittleMissReality. Just wanted to clear it up and make sure no one thought that I'm stealing someone's stories. :D Thanks for reading!

~Gabi


End file.
